Besos para todos los gustos
by Rosalya L. Melissandre
Summary: Existen seis clases de besos, y seis amigos íntimos de Hiro. Serie de drabbles sobre seis personas a la que Hiro Hamada pudo haber amado, seis momentos que pudieron haber pasado. Hoy, beso en los labios.
1. Beso en la mano

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Baymax, Hiro/Tadashi, Hiro/Gogo, Hiro/Honey, Hiro/Fred, Hiro/Wasabi.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship.

**Sinopsis: **Existen seis clases de besos, y seis amigos íntimos de Hiro. Serie de drabbles sobre seis personas a la que Hiro Hamada pudo haber amado, seis momentos que pudieron haber pasado.

**Advertencias:** _**Yaoi **_en algunas partes. Si no te gusta abstente de leer.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este cap se desarrolla durante el luto por la muerte de Tadashi (snif, snif).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**1**

**Beso en la mano**

_"Esa nube fue y se fue._  
_¡Qué limpio ha dejado el aire_  
_la pureza de ese ser_  
_que existió para negarse!"_

\- Francisco Pino (Perfección).

* * *

Hiro se despierta muy temprano en la mañana con el sonido de pasos, y se levanta de golpe, esperanzado, creyendo que lo que vivió no fue más que una horrible pesadilla, que Tadashi se encuentra ahí, a su lado, seguramente vistiéndose para ir a la universidad y a punto de zarandearlo para que despierte también. Luego, discutirían (como todas las mañanas que Tadashi lo levanta temprano) y luego bajarían a desayunar juntos con la tía Cass. Pero sus esperanzas se rompen cuando, al alzarse, ve su camiseta blanca y arrugada, y sus pantalones negros y su corbata deshecha, y cuando se gira a su lado y no ve a Tadashi, sino a Wasabi, que lo mira con tristeza con sus ojos castaños y brillantes. Hiro piensa que son bonitos, y luego piensa que el _levanta _ya no es levanta, sino _levantaba._ Wasabi lo mira, y sabe que Hiro está a punto de derrumbarse, sin importarle que haya un amigo de Tadashi viéndolo, sin importarle llorar frente a un hombre. Lo mira desganado y quiere enterrarse bajo sus sábanas, como una flor en invierno. Wasabi se acerca, y Hiro se encoge contra la cabecera de su cama, y él frunce el ceño.

—Hiro —dice, y extiende una mano de dedos largos y gruesos hacia él—, lo siento.

Hiro no se contiene y llora, y extiende los brazos al costado y aprieta los puños, como hojas, y su pelo le cubre la cara como los pétalos de una flor marchita. Wasabi suspira, y se acerca conmovido hacia el niño que él ya considera su hermano menor. Se sienta a su lado, y no deja de mirar sus manos hechas puños. Aun así, se ven frágiles, y Wasabi quiere que dejen de temblar. Se acerca, sigiloso, y se sienta a su lado en la cama. Hiro no dice nada, ni siquiera cuando Wasabi toma una de sus manos delicadamente. Pero sí que levanta la cabeza, sorprendido y atónito, cuando Wasabi se la lleva delicadamente a los labios y la besa con ternura. Siente sus labios deslizarse sobre la piel tersa, suave y dorada, y a Wasabi se le antoja deliciosa.

Hiro no dice nada cuando Wasabi se separa y acaricia sus nudillos, mirándolo con una expresión severa, arisca, pero con un algo indefinido en el interior de sus pupilas. Hiro se queda allí, paralizado, cuando Wasabi se aleja un poco y susurra:

—Tu tía me pidió que te dijera que bajaras.

Hiro asiente, atontado, aunque no piensa bajar, y Wasabi lo sabe. Besa otra vez sus nudillos y se marcha, dejándolo allí tirado en la cama, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos todavía llorosos, mientras algo indescriptible bullía en su estómago.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué les pareció? Sí, sé que eso habrá sido de lo más yaoi... ¡Y eso es genial, porque a mí me encanta el yaoi! Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya parecido raro ni nada por el estilo. La próxima pareja será sorpresa.

Próximo drabble: beso en la mejilla. ¿Quién creen que se lo dará a Hiro?

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	2. Beso en la mejilla

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Baymax, Hiro/Tadashi, Hiro/Gogo, Hiro/Honey, Hiro/Fred, Hiro/Wasabi.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **Existen seis clases de besos, y seis amigos íntimos de Hiro. Serie de drabbles sobre seis personas a la que Hiro Hamada pudo haber amado, seis momentos que pudieron haber pasado.

**Advertencias:** _**Yaoi **_en algunas partes. Si no te gusta abstente de leer.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este drabble se desarrolla luego de los sucesos de Big Hero 6, cuando Baymax ha "reencarnado" y Hiro ya asiste a la universidad con sus amigos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**2**

**Beso en la mejilla**

_"Los años pasan y yo sigo en tu busca,_

_error tras error, complican tu encuentro,_  
_los años pasan y yo sigo solo,_  
_aunque sé que al fin llegará el día de nuestro reencuentro."_

\- George Pellicer (Mi alma gemela).

* * *

Hiro termina de guardar las cosas en la mochila y suspira. El día de hoy fue agotador y solo espera regresar a casa con Honey (tal y como la chica le prometió el día anterior) y ser atendido por Baymax. _Hiro adora ser atendido por Baymax._

—¡Hiro!

Hiro se voltea y sonríe cuando ve a su amigo Fred, alto, larguirucho y flaco entrar abruptamente a su laboratorio.

—Hola —saluda Fred frenéticamente—, perdona Hiro, ¿tienes un momento?

—Claro —responde Hiro, confundido, preguntándose internamente que necesita su amigo. Fred sonríe ampliamente y se acerca a Hiro; sus brazos colgando a los costados, la mirada pícara y los labios unidos en una sonrisa casi burlesca. Hiro frunce el ceño, arrepintiéndose por un momento de haberle dicho que sí.

—¿Me ayudas en una apuesta? —pregunta Fred, y se acerca un paso. Hiro retrocede. Fred vuelve a adelantarse y él a retroceder. _Están demasiado cerca._

—¿Una... apuesta? —tartamudea Hiro. Fred sonríe burlonamente.

—¿Tienes miedo, _pequeñín_?

Ok, con eso tocó su punto débil. Hiro podía ser muy complaciente con sus amigos, pero había dos cosas que jamás consentiría: que lo llamaran cobarde, y mucho menos pequeñín. ¡Ya tiene catorce años! ¡Y no era ningún cobarde! ¡Él había peleado contra Yokai y salvado a la hija de Callaghan! ¿Quién se creía Fred para llamarlo así?

—¿Qué apuesta? —pregunta Hiro, y adopta un tono de voz firme. Fred sonríe y se inclina, pero Hiro ya no retrocede, _a pesar de que siguen demasiado cerca. _Fred se detiene cuando está cerca de su oreja, y Hiro se estremece cuando siente su respiración, cálida, palpable, agitando su cabello. En el último momento, Fred gira su rostro y le planta un beso en su mejilla. Hiro se queda paralizado y boquiabierto, con los brazos colgando a los costados y la garganta apretada. Quiere decir algo, pero no puede. Está demasiado sorprendido y sonrojado (malditamente sonrojado, está muy caliente) mientras dura el beso. Siente mariposas. Fred se separa, y lo mira sonriente, y rompe a reír cuando ve su expresión.

—Esa es la apuesta que hice con Wasabi —explica—. Dijo que no me atrevería a besarte en la mejilla. En fin, gracias. ¡Nos vemos luego en tu casa! —Y dicho esto Fred se marchó frenéticamente, dejando a un Hiro boquiabierto, paralizado y ultramegahipersonrojado plantado en el suelo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Wow! JAJAJAJAJA. ¡Pobre Hiro! Debe de estar traumatizado: ¡ya van dos hombres que lo besan! Bueno, según sus comentarios, muchos (por no decir todos) de ustedes pensaron que era Honey, ¡pero no! Sabía que eso sería lo primero que pensarían y yo no quiero pensar como los demás. Además, me gusta ser una caja de sorpresas (por eso la mayoría de mis historias los dejan :o) XD. Bueno, ¡quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentaron el cap anterior! ¡No me lo esperaba para nada! Enserio, me salí por un instante para comer, me meto de nuevo ¡y ya son cinco comentarios! Yo estaba en plan: ¿¡AH!? Pregúntenle a mi Hermana Menor Lemmon XD. Bueno, pues respondo a comentarios:

_SprinkleofMagic: _Muchas gracias :)

_viliandra odette: _Mi querida veterana del Himax :3 (digo veterana porque tú fuiste la primera xD), descuida, a mí tampoco XD solo los puse porque necesitaba parejas xD. Y no, no fue Honey :3

_BigHero6Fan: _Me alegra que te guste :D la historia y el yaoi xD (no seré fujoshi pero sí shippeo muuuchas parejas yaoi xD). Y no, no fue Honey :D Cuando salga tu historia la leeré, no soy muy buena con el inglés pero bueno, para eso está el traductor ;)

_Snow Heaven: _Qué bueno que te gustara Hermana Menor Lemmon, ya sabes que todas mis historias son para ti :3 Bueno solo me faltaban dos caps para terminar 7 días y como la imaginación me llegó pues los acabé pronto y también el primero. Ya te respondí eso por MP XD.

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein: _Me alegra que te gustara mi historia :D Bachata xD bendita bachata xD. Quero palomitas :( xD. Espero que éste te haya agradado igual.

Bueno, eso fue todo por el momento. ¿Les sorprendió? ¿Ya se lo esperaban? ¿Ya lo daban por sentado? XD.

Próximo drabble: Beso en la nariz. ¿Quién creen que se lo dará a Hiro? ¡No se lo pierdan!

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	3. Beso en la nariz

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Baymax, Hiro/Tadashi, Hiro/Gogo, Hiro/Honey, Hiro/Fred, Hiro/Wasabi.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **Existen seis clases de besos, y seis amigos íntimos de Hiro. Serie de drabbles sobre seis personas a la que Hiro Hamada pudo haber amado, seis momentos que pudieron haber pasado.

**Advertencias:** _**Yaoi **_en algunas partes. Si no te gusta abstente de leer.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este drabble se desarrolla luego de los sucesos de Big Hero 6, cuando Baymax ha "reencarnado" y Hiro ya asiste a la universidad con sus amigos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**3**

**Beso en la nariz**

_"Solivianta mi sangre _  
_me enciende de locura _  
_me regala una piel fosforescente _  
_y me convierte _  
_aceite hirviendo _  
_en fauna."_

\- Ana María Rodas (La Luna, siempre).

* * *

La botella rueda en medio de la sala, y una de sus esquinas reluce como si estuviera cubierta de esmeraldas (ellos lo saben; saben que Wasabi tuvo que beberse la botella entera de jengibre para jugar). Cuando la botella termina de girar, ésta señala a Honey.

—Honey, ¿verdad o reto? —pregunta Fred, que giró la botella. Honey parece pensativa, pero no está dispuesta a contestar una pregunta desagradable, así que dice:

—Reto.

—Te reto a... —Fred parece pensárselo un momento, pero luego sonríe. _Y a Honey no le gusta como sonríe_—. Te reto a besar a Hiro —dice Fred con picardía, y mira al más pequeño del grupo, que lo mira fulminante y se encoge en su asiento. Honey se queda paralizada y por un momento se arrepiente de haberle dicho reto; sin duda alguna contestar una pregunta, por muy incómoda que fuera, habría sido muchísimo mejor que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, porque Honey no quiere besar a Hiro, porque _no quiere enojar a Gogo._

Pero luego tiene un plan, y sonríe abiertamente. Porque Fred nunca especificó en _qué_ parte de la cara tiene que besar a Hiro.

Honey se dirige hacia él, y Hiro se encoge en su sitio y la mira con los ojos abiertos. Honey se mueve hacia él de manera lenta, sigilosa, con la belleza de una serpiente del Nilo. Se inclina y su aliento (con aroma a miel y a limón) chocando contra sus fosas nasales. Honey cierra los ojos y Hiro no puede echarse para atrás; Gogo los mira a ambos con la cara de quién se ha tragado un limón (irónicamente). Los labios de Honey están cerca de los de Hiro, pero en último momento alza su rostro y le besa la punta de la nariz. Hiro abre los ojos cuando siente el cosquilleo, pero también suspira aliviado. _No quiere que su primer beso sea por un juego._

—¡Eh! ¡Eso no es justo! —dice Fred, cuando Honey se separa. Ella le mira (la inocencia pintada en sus hermosos ojos verdes).

—¿Qué? Tú nunca especificaste en qué parte del rostro —responde Honey, sonriente. Fred hace un puchero y una pataleta; Wasabi sonríe y piensa que es adorable. Gogo frunce el ceño; ignora la mirada que le dirige Honey, que se sienta a su lado, y tiene la vista clavada en un punto indefinido de la ventana.

El resto de la noche nadie vuelve a mencionar el beso.

* * *

(*) Como dato curioso, el apellido de Wasabi significa "No-Jengibre".

(**) El nombre de Honey significa Miel Limón.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, aquí hay otro cap recién salidito del horno. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Alguno ya se esperaba a Honey? Contesto reviews:

_Snow Heaven: _De nada Hermana Menor Lemmon :3 XD me imagino XD.

_viliandra odette: _¡Yaoi por doquier (?)! Yo también adoro el Himax desde el trailer *-* XD ésta vez sí acertaste, ya salió Honey ;) Hiro y Hiccup, malditos ukes :3 que provocan violarlos. Con razón papi Toothless y Baymax siempre les están dando duro xD.

_BigHero6Fan: _XDD sip, pobre Hiro xD. Y no, no fue Gogo XDDD pero descuida, sigue participando (?) Ok :3

_aleprettycat: _Sip, pobre Hiro jajaja. Es que él es un uke nato, como su mami Hiccup :3

_hikary-neko: _HIIIIIIIKAAAAAARYYYYYYY *corazón* Gracias por seguirlo :3 Bueno, espero poder contribuir un poco a tu opinión sobre el yaoi :3 Seguro que te gustará, por ahí me cuentas como te fue jejeje. No importa, yo siempre soy muy floja xD. Leí tu posdata con el tono de Elsa cantando "Gran tormenta habrá" XD.

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein: _Soy una caja de sorpresas xD y Hirashi y Himax también son mis OTP's *-* Lástima que nadie ha publicado nada de Hirashi :'( Tengo que conformarme con mi loca cabecita y lo que produzca :3 Y oh pero claro que lo serán wuajaja xD.

_Abel Lacia Kiryu: _¡WasaHiro! xD. Wasabi es un LOL que yo adoro. Y sip, Fred es todo un loquillo. Es como el Tuffnut de Big Hero 6, ¡y Tuffnut me encanta! Yo también quiero un beso en la mano T_T y un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno, eso fue todo de momento. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se lo esperaban? El próximo drabble como ustedes sabrán tiene pareja sorpresa, y se llamará: Beso en la frente. ¿Quién creen que se lo dará a Hiro? :3

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	4. Beso en la frente

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Baymax, Hiro/Tadashi, Hiro/Gogo, Hiro/Honey, Hiro/Fred, Hiro/Wasabi.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **Existen seis clases de besos, y seis amigos íntimos de Hiro. Serie de drabbles sobre seis personas a la que Hiro Hamada pudo haber amado, seis momentos que pudieron haber pasado.

**Advertencias:** _**Yaoi **_en algunas partes. Si no te gusta abstente de leer.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este drabble se desarrolla durante el tiempo que Hiro tarda en rearmar a Baymax.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**4**

**Beso en la frente**

_"Alma mía: ¡quién pudiera_  
_vestirte de enredadera!"_

\- Juana de Ibarborou

* * *

Cuando Gogo entra temprano en el laboratorio, ve que todos están allí, excepto uno. Lo busca con la mirada, pero es inútil. _Hiro no está allí. _Gogo ni siquiera sabe por qué lo está buscando.

—Honey —llama a la chica rubia, que intenta crear un nuevo químico—, ¿dónde está Hiro?

—En su laboratorio —contesta Honey apresurada, y tiene las mejillas encendidas y el pelo sin hacer. Y aun así, se ve hermosa. Gogo no puede evitar envidiarla algunas veces; Honey sabe que es guapa, pero lo niega, e insiste en que Gogo es mucho mejor que ella. _Cuando eso no es cierto._

Gogo se dirige al laboratorio, y sabe que no necesita tocar para entrar. Aun así, lo hace, y el débil "Pasa" de Hiro le hace ver que su compañero no se encuentra muy bien. Cuando entra, Hiro está sentado frente al puño que fue de Baymax, todavía cerrado, que roza su nariz, respingándola. _Y se ve adorable por eso. _Hiro tiene los ojos cerrados, y su propia mano hecha puño choca con la de Baymax, y lo alza mientras murmura una melodía extraña, pero graciosa. Gogo se acerca a él y lo abraza, porque sabe que Hiro necesita apoyo. Es solo un niño, y ha tenido que pasar por la muerte de su padre, de su madre, de su hermano y de su mejor amigo. Gogo no sabe lo que se siente, pero tiene lástima por él y no quiere verlo triste.

—Lo harás bien. Él volverá. Contigo, con nosotros —dice, pasándole una mano por el pelo tiernamente. Como nunca lo ha hecho con otra persona. Hiro la mira; sus ojos están brillantes, y Gogo sabe que quiere llorar, pero se contiene, porque no quiere llorar frente a una chica. Gogo se inclina, lentamente, y le da un beso en la frente. Hiro siente sus labios deslizarse como copos de nieve, como olas, a través de su frente perlada, y son más cálidos y dulces de los que él imaginó jamás. Hiro cierra los ojos, y siente su rostro arder, porque solo su madre había tomado esa libertad con él, cuando era pequeño. Cuando Gogo se separa, ella también se sonroja, pero intenta disimularlo. Ambos se sonríen; Hiro débilmente, Gogo como tonta.

—Todo estará bien —promete Gogo en voz baja, y se marcha.

Cuando Gogo Tomago promete algo, de alguna manera siempre se cumple.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Uff, ahí tienen: otro capítulo para (fangirlear) gozar de las OTP's de Big Hero 6 :3 Esta vez, fue un adorable Hirogo. ¡Ya solo quedan dos parejas! ¿Cuál creen que será la que sigue? En fin, contesto a reviews:

_viliandra odette: _100% violables :3 XD.

_Snow Heaven: _¡Dios, Hermana! ¡Casi me dejas sorda por MP! D: Porque sí, yo escucho por los ojos porque soy una especie única de ser humano (?) En fin, si con una escenita así te pusiste a gritar, no quiero ni imaginarme como reaccionarás cuando leas mi pequeño Hirogo xD. Procuraré no matarte de fangirlismo ;) No quiero ir a la cárcel D:

_KaryLee: _¿Tú también eres multishipper? Jajaja, igual yo xD aunque tengo preferencia por el Himax, Hirashi y HiroHoney. Los otros los soporto o me gustan XD pero no muero de fangirlismo con ellos como mis favoritos XD. Es que es verdad, Gogo se puso celosa, ahí te dejo como tarea adivinar de quién :3 Gracias :D

_Abel Lacie Kiryu: _¡Honey es hermosa! La amo xD. Soy una de las pocas personas en el mundo que prefieren a Honey que a Gogo xD. Respecto a Punzie, pues lo único parecido que les veo son los ojos y el color de piel, pero nada más, el pelo de Honey es más del tono de Anna (rubio rojizo), sus labios no se parecen, no tiene esas adorables pequitas, es más alta y estilizada que Punzie xD y tiene un peinado y personalidad diferentes, aunque ambas son muy alegres y simpáticas, eso sí. Sip, lo salvó (por ahora porque contigo al acecho... xD). Dx Sarah... ¡Por tu culpa ahora shipeo el HiroHoney! ¡Por tu culpa me hice fangirl Dx! Ahora algún día escribiré algo de ellos xD. Uuuhhh, conque manita sudada eh... XD. Himax es el mejor x) Ahora yo también lo hago x3

_aleprettycat: _¿Cómo lo supiste? XD. Nah, creo que te referías al capítulo anterior cuando dijiste Hirogo xD. A juzgar por lo que dices al final así es xD. Honey es muy lista (mi personaje favorito junto a Hiro, Baymax y Tadashi *-*), es fabulosa, obvio que iba a encontrar el remedio. Yo solo jugué botella una vez y fue muy gracioso, porque no supieron como desquitarse conmigo xD (yo en mi maña fujoshi obligué a dos hombres a besarse xD). Es que Fred es la versión futurista y friki de Tuffnut x3 por eso tienen el mismo actor de doblaje. Malditos ukes xD aunque en lo personal prefiero a Hiccup con Ruffnut que con Astrid (es que a Astrid no me la acabo de tragar :P) XD. Y no, no fue Baymax. Cinco pesos (?) XD.

Bueno, el próximo drabble (como saben) es de pareja sorpresa y se llamará *revisa sus papeles* uhhh... Se llamará Beso en el cuello x) Sospecho que ese le gustará a ciertas reviewers... ¿Quién creen que se lo dará a Hiro x3?

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	5. Beso en el cuello

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Baymax, Hiro/Tadashi, Hiro/Gogo, Hiro/Honey, Hiro/Fred, Hiro/Wasabi.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **Existen seis clases de besos, y seis amigos íntimos de Hiro. Serie de drabbles sobre seis personas a la que Hiro Hamada pudo haber amado, seis momentos que pudieron haber pasado.

**Advertencias:** _**Yaoi **_en algunas partes. Si no te gusta abstente de leer. Ligero AU.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este drabble se desarrolla un año antes de que comience la película (cuando Hiro acaba de salir de preparatoria y Tadashi aun no muere *snif, snif*.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**5**

**Beso en el cuello**

_"Un monólogo lento de diamante_  
_calla detrás de lo que voy diciendo,_  
_un actor su papel mal repitiendo_  
_sin fin, en soledad gesticulante."_

\- Fina García Marruz (Una dulce nevada está cayendo).

* * *

Hiro regresa tarde en la noche, y Tadashi ya lo está esperando sentado en el borde de la cama. Hiro no lo ignora, pero tampoco le dice nada. Se limita a sentarse junto a él, mirándolo disimuladamente. Acaba de graduarse de la preparatoria, y se fue con su mejor amigo a los videojuegos. Pero el caso, es que los videojuegos cierran a las ocho. Y Hiro regresó a las once.

—¿Donde estabas? —pregunta Tadashi, cruzándose de brazos. Hiro gime, porque no le gusta ese gesto. Es el gesto que Tadashi usa siempre que...

—Hum... ¿Fiesta en casa de Cattie? —dice, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Tadashi frunce el ceño.

—No me gusta que vayas a esos sitios, y lo sabes.

—Pero... ¡Ya salí de preparatoria! ¡Ya puedo ir! —se queja Hiro, haciendo un puchero.

—No, no puedes. Podrás haber salido de la preparatoria hoy, pero tienes trece años. Esos son chicos de diecisiete, dieciocho cuando mucho. Pudieron haberte lastimado.

—Pero no lo hicieron.

Tadashi suspira, y no deja de mirar a Hiro con el ceño fruncido y los brazos todavía cruzados. Se acerca a él, pero Hiro no retrocede. No está dispuesto a que Tadashi le siga mandando. Tadashi se pega tanto que sus narices se rozan; Hiro tiembla un poco, pero le sostiene la mirada.

—No soporto que estés cerca de tantas chicas —susurra Tadashi. Hiro abre mucho los ojos, pero los abre más cuando Tadashi se inclina y besa su cuello, con delicadeza, con ternura, casi como si fuera de cristal y pudiera romperse con el más mínimo movimiento. Hiro se estremece, cuando los siente, cálidos, carnosos, sobre su cuello, y gime. Sus manos se enredan en el pelo de su hermano, y el muerde sus labios para evitar soltar un gritito que pueda despertar a la tía Cass. Tadashi ríe entre dientes, y Hiro lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo por eso, estás castigado una semana —dicta Tadashi, alzándose para ir a su cama. Hiro suelta un gritito y se lanza a la cama de su hermano a disculparse, pero Tadashi se muestra renuente, _hasta que Hiro también lo besa en el cuello y ya no puede soltarlo._

En su mente, ambos ruegan a Dios porque al menos esa noche tía Cass no descubra que sus dos sobrinos son amantes.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Uff... Como que hace... Como que hace un poquito de calor aquí, ¿no? Uff *se jala el cuello de la blusa* XD. Y es que... UFF. Enserio, no sé que me pasó, simplemente me salió lo Hermana Mayor Lemmon y no pude contenerme, ¡necesitaba lemmon! XD. Así que perdonen si les molestó, pero como Hermana Mayor Lemmon es mi naturaleza *se tropieza con su pelo* Dx Algunas veces tener el pelo tan largo como Rapunzel tiene sus desventajas, ¡pero es que es bonito *-*! Y me ahorro la molestia de pagarle a un peluquero para que lo corte. Eeen fin... ¡A contestar reviews!

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein: _Jaja me alegra que te haya gustado :)

_Diamond Star: _Te lo agradezco; yo me esfuerzo mucho para hacerlo lo mejor posible, especialmente cuando se trata de drabbles. Es todo un desafío y un reto. Yo tengo varias, como ves aquí, pero mis favoritas son HiroHoney (culpa a Abel), Hirashi (como ves en este cap) y Himax que llevo siguiendo desde antes de ver la película. Muchas gracias :3

_yusefan halackti fanny alejo: _Sip, es muy lindo :3 y ¿cómo adivinaste? XD. ¡Obvio que lo shipeamos! Es que son tan asdfghjklñ XD. También te amo por tus fics linda :3 ¡Besitos de Baymax!

_hikary-neko: _XD lo siento por el spoiler pero creo que cuando te metes a una historia de una peli recién estrenada que tú no has visto es obvio que encontrarás spoiler XD, además cuando yo veo una película doy por sentado que el mundo entero la ha visto así que no me preocupan los spoilers (de hecho yo ya sé como acabará la película antes de verla, siempre me estoy spoileando a mí misma XD). Yo no tengo clases toda la semana wuajajaja XD. Aww gracias guapis :3 XD.

_BuhoOscuro16: _Dame el CD *-* Aunque rayado quiero verlo XD. Y cuando consigas la página por ahí me pasas el link ;) XDD de alguna manera influí en tu perspectiva del WasaHiro x) me siento orgullosa por ello. Y sip, fue muy hermosamente triste y lindo y dulce y kawai XD. Fred es un loquillo xD y yo soy HiroHoney :P no sé, me encantan juntos. ¡Y ganaste! *le pasa a regañadientes diez pesos* XD.

_Snow Heaven: _D: no me asustes... XD. *se tapa los oídos con audífonos oyendo música a todo volumen* JA, XD. Te la robaré (?)

_BigHero6Fan: _Dx ¡No mueras! No quiero ir a la cárcel (?) Ok no xD. Y sip, sí fue Tadashi (*-*), acertaste al fin xD.

Bueno, pues como todos saben ahora solo queda una pareja: el Himax, así que ya sabrán que ellos son los protagonistas del próximo drabble x) que se llamará: Beso en los labios *-* ¡Estoy tan emocionada; ya casi termino esta historia!

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmnon.


	6. Beso en los labios

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Baymax, Hiro/Tadashi, Hiro/Gogo, Hiro/Honey, Hiro/Fred, Hiro/Wasabi.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **Existen seis clases de besos, y seis amigos íntimos de Hiro. Serie de drabbles sobre seis personas a la que Hiro Hamada pudo haber amado, seis momentos que pudieron haber pasado.

**Advertencias:** _**Yaoi **_en algunas partes. Si no te gusta abstente de leer.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este drabble se desarrolla justo después del final de la película, cuando Hiro ha reconstruido a Baymax.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**6**

**Beso en los labios**

_"Noche sin luna,_  
_alguien, descalzo,_  
_cruza el desierto."_

\- Hugo Mújica

* * *

—_Hola Hiro._

Hiro se tapa la cara con las manos y llora, inevitablemente. Está feliz, muy, muy feliz. Porque ha recuperado a Baymax; ha recuperado a su adorable Baymax. Baymax se inclina, lento, y sus ojos se clavan en Hiro con una ternura que no ha demostrado con nadie más. _Y a Hiro, eso lo pone más feliz que nada. _Le abraza, sin saber que decir. Demasiado feliz para que le salgan las palabras. Baymax se inclina, y lo aprieta con fuerza contra su cuello. Los robots supuestamente no tienen sentimientos, pero Baymax los está experimentando. ¿Qué es eso que se remueve duro en sus entrañas? ¿Por qué se siente tan cálido y... abrumado? ¿Está feliz, acaso? ¿Enserio está feliz, por haber vuelto con el hermano pequeño de su creador?

Hiro alza la vista, y rompe a reír por la alegría. Se alza de puntillas, para que su frente alcance el rostro de Baymax. _Es tan adorable. Adorable._

Entonces, Hiro siente a Baymax cargarlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Hiro ríe, y sus rostros están muy cerca, hasta que Hiro acorta la distancia y roza sus labios con lo que _se supone _es la boca de Baymax. Y su adorable robot cierra los ojos, mientras sus labios siguen unidos. Cientos de emociones fluyendo en sus vientres cuando se besan. _Baymax también lo siente, puede sentir las cosquillas en el vientre, y no quiere separarse del adorable niño de labios carnosos y pequitas en la cara. Es an hermoso, hermoso. Es hermoso._

—Te amo —susurra Hiro, separándose a regañadientes. Baymax inclina su frente, y los puños de ambos chocan y cantan en voz baja una melodía tonta y graciosa.

—Yo también te amo Hiro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Mis hijas me abandonaron cuando yo más las necesitaba: esta es, damas y caballeros, mi segunda historia terminada! *llora de felicidad* Mis pequeños fics... Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes... ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Pastel de Baymax para todos *-*! *les da pastel decorado como Baymax* ¡Yeah! *se tropieza con su cabello* ¡Otra vez! Aún no me acostumbro.

¡Contesto reviews :D!

_hikary-neko: _Sip, yaoi incesto *corazón* XD. ¡No mueras D:! Si te mueres no comerás pastel (sí, lo sé, soy chantajista xD). Las caritas explican mucho xD. Yo siempre leo el final del libro antes de empezarlo, una manía mía xD.

_BuhoOscuro16: _Es que ando pobre ;_; xD. Te lo mando por PM si quieres, pero no prometo nada (?) xD. Eso solo lo hace más sexy (casi tanto como el uke rogón de Hiccup x)) WasaHiro xD. Pobre Gogo XDD.

_Snow Heaven: _XD, que bueno te haya gustado. Tadashi D':

_aleprettycat: _Jaja sip, adoro el Himax, aunque últimamente le he cogido mucho cariño al HiroHoney. Acertaste xD. Fred y Tuff juntos serían la bomba xD. Adoro a Honey, es la perfección andante (después de mi Bella y Ariel claro jaja). Astrid no me gusta ni como pareja de Hiccup xD, prefiero el Toothcup. Ahhh xD. Es uno de mis primeros lemmons, y tomando en cuenta la extensión general de los drabbles, no pude desarrollarlo mucho.

_yusefan halackti fanny alejo: _Adoro el Hiccets *-* xD, Hirashi es genial jajaja.

_viliandra odette: _Bendito incesto de los dioses. Creo que Hirashi o Hiroshi XD, no lo sé, en realidad todavía no hay un nombre específico. Sí, al inicio de la peli Tadashi dice que Hiro tiene catorce años y que se graduó el año pasado de preparatoria, osea, a los trece años x)

_BigHero6Fan: _¡La quinta es la vencida! xD.

_Dako: _XD. Y no, fue por Baymax *corazón* Hiro shota x)

_Abel Lacie Kiryu: _Descuida, yo soporto el Hirogogo pero no es mi OTP. ¡Culpable, es culpable! ¡Se ve en su carita de culpabilidad! ¡Culpable, es culpable digo! ¡Culpable! ¡Qué le corten la cabeza! (?) Ok no xD. Yo tampoco, pero me alegra ver que tú también prefieres a Honey. Y sip, Tadashi es un celoso goloso que provoca calores xD. ¡Hiro es super adorable, sí! Como su mamá x) Malditos besos calientes.

Y bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Este es el final. Como ven, ninguna pareja fue oficial, excepto Himax claro, y Hirashi que son mis OTP's. Fue genial escribir esto para ustedes, y leer sus reviews que tanto me animan a continuar. Gracias por acompañarme en este minific.

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


End file.
